Camping Trip
by Candygal
Summary: The team go Camping ...
1. A long drive

'Why are we doing this again?' Cate asked Gibbs.

'Because Jenny reckons she knows what's good for us'

'And why is it that Ziva gets to stay at the office?' Tony asked.

'Because Jenny told her to' Gibbs sighed in annoyance,

'And why …' McGee started.

'Okay … enough questions. We're going camping for a few days because Jenny thought that it would so us good to get away from the office for awhile and spend some time with one another. I know it's weird that we're being driven there in a limo … but Jenny claims it's better one transport than a few' Gibbs growled.

Silence. Then after 5 minutes…

'I spy with my little eye, something … green' Tony said.

'Oh goody, a game' Abby smiled and looked around. ' Um … um … um … the colour of McGee's face while he's looking around for something to puke in?' Abby giggled and McGee frowned at her. She smiled back.

'Yes. Your turn Abby' Tony said.

'Okay … I spy with my little eye, something … blue' She said.

Tony still hadn't got it after about 20 minutes. Cate and McGee had joined in but no luck.

'Hang on' Tony said. He knew Abby … so Tony looked at Gibbs because it'll be the last place anyone looked. ' Gibbs's eyes?' Tony asked. Gibbs looked up form his half asleep gaze.

'Yep!' Abby cheered.

'You turn' McGee said (who was starting to enjoy himself now).

'Um … I spy with my little eye, something … red' Tony grinned.

'You gonna join in Jimmy?' Abby asked.

'No thanks … I think it's safer to just watch' Jimmy said.

Everyone was in the back seat of the limo. Gibbs, Tony and Cate were sitting on the right side and Jimmy, Abby and McGee were sitting on the left site. Ducky was in the front seat telling stories to their driver Max.

After ages, no one had found what Tony had claimed to be red.

'Give up?' Tony asked Abby (everyone else had given up already).

'Oh fine … I give up … what is it Tony?' Abby sighed.

'Cate's bra' Tony grinned.

Cate was nearly asleep. Her eye snapped open and realized what Tony just said.

'Yeowch!' Tony yelped as cate pinched his leg and Gibbs slapped his head … hard.

Silence.

'I need to pee!' Abby said suddenly.

Still no one said anything. Abby thought the driver couldn't hear her.

'I SAID I NEED TO PEE!' Abby screamed.

'Okay miss … you'll have to wait … about ten minutes' Max said and Ducky chuckled.

'Ten minutes? I can't wait ten minutes … I have to pee NOW!' She yelled.

'Abby …' Gibbs warned.

'Hmph' Abby crossed her arms and tried to wait.

'How long has it been Tony?' Abby asked (Tony was wearing a watch).

'One minute' He replied.

'Now how long?' Abby asked again.

'Still one minute' Tony replied.

'And now?''

'Abby! Can you please stop it!' Tony said loudly and Gibbs slapped him.

'What did I do?' Tony complained and pointed at Abby as she was being annoying too.

Gibbs shrugged.

After about twenty minutes…

'Here … we've found a place miss Scutio' Max announced and stopped the car.

Abby climbed over McGee and jumped out of the car.

'Ow …' McGee mumbled.

Abby came back.

'That was quick' Tony said.

'Yeah well us females don't stand there for awhile to enjoy ourselves' Abby smiled to Tony (who shut up instantly).

'So true' Cate yawned.

The car was on the road again.

'How much further is it?' Jimmy asked.

'Still few hours to go' Max replied. Everyone was surprised that Jimmy said something. He'd been so quiet most of the way, that they'd almost forge about him.

'Well I'm gonna have a sleep … we did get up at 5am' Cate yawned and rested her head on Tony's shoulder and tried to sleep.

'You know what I like about limos?' Abby asked.

'They're black?' Gibbs asked.

'No' Abby replied.

'They play your music?' Jimmy asked.

'Nope' Abby replied.

'You can bring more people with you?' McGee asked.

'No' Abby replied with a small cheeky smile.

Tony grinned … he knew what she was thinking.

'I agree with you Abby' He said.

'What's the reason? Jimmy asked.

'There's more room for sex … other cars are too cramped and some cars are just plain uncomfortable … limos are excellent' She replied. McGee felt uncomfortable, seeing she'd said that while looking at him.

'You've tried it?' Tony asked in surprise and interest.

'In a limo? Yeah … a few times'

Jimmy and McGee were becoming nervous with Abby talking about how she'd had sex with this guy and that. Tony also mention some or a lot of females he'd been with in a limo.

After about ten minutes, Gibbs began to wind the window down as fast as he could.

Cate opened her eyes and looked around. Abby, McGee and Jimmy were playing fish. Gibbs was staring out the window … lost in thought. Tony was sleeping like baby. Cate usually only seen Tony asleep when they had to spend the night at ncis because of a case. He was usually snoring during those times. But he looked cute this time. She saw a strand of hair fell over his closed eye. She had the urge to move it so she could see his eyes (even if they were closed, she could still remember their colour). Cate glanced at Gibbs. He was starring out the window and paying no attention to anyone. Abby, jimmy and McGee were still playing fish (Abby originally wanted to play strip poker, but Gibbs disallowed it).

Cate reached up and moved the strand of hair from Tony's face. She noticed how close she actually was to his face. Tony really was charming (not that she'd ever admit it) and she sometimes wondered about the possibilities for them … but she knew it could never happen and even if it could … it's Tony … the skirt chaser … She noticed how he peaceful and relaxed he looked, just laying there. What Cate didn't notice was that Abby was watching her in surprise. Abby had assumed that those two had something going on that neither of them would ever say to anyone … but now she was more convinced. Abby had and idea on how to confirm her theory … but it'll need careful planning. If Gibbs finds out … well, she will miss her Caf-Pow on camp … permanently would probably kill her.

Max had told them that they'll be there soon. Tony was awake again. The only person asleep now was Jimmy and Ducky. Tony was looking past Cate and out her window.

'Tree … tree … tree … tree … tree … tr…'

'Tony! Quit it' Cate said.

'Fine Cate'

'Thankyou' cate sighed.

'Cloud … cloud … cloud … no cloud … cloud … cl …'

'Tony!' Cate yelled.

'We're here' Max announced.

'Thankyou!' Cate yelled and was the first one out of the limo, followed by Abby, McGee (Abby had climbed over him again) Tony and Gibbs.

'Wake palmer' Gibbs told Abby.

'JIMMY!' Abby screamed. Jimmy leaped off his seat in fright and fell onto the floor.

'He's awake' Abby said as Ducky and Max got out of the Limo. (Max would be staying with them as well).

'So … we're here' McGee said and looked around.

'Yes we are … Time to set up' Gibbs said.

Everyone groaned at the thought of all that had to be done, all the rules that had to be followed and all the games yet to be played …


	2. Settling in

The campsite was nice, even Gibbs admitted it at some point. They all had their luggage with them and were awaiting orders from Gibbs. All his agents, his M.E's , their driver Max and Abby were standing in line … waiting.

They were a little concerned. There were only two cabins in sight. A fairly large one (known as cabin 1) and a smaller one (known as cabin 2). The girls were hoping that one would be for them and the guys would be in the other … but Gibbs was keen on privacy.

'Okay as you are aware … there are only two cabins' Gibbs pointed out.

They all nodded.

'Okay … here's how it's gonna be. Ducky, Max and I get the small cabin … you lot can have the other one over there' Gibbs pointed to the larger cabin.

Tony grinned. McGee was surprised. Jimmy gulped. Abby and Cate … well they looked at the ground in disappointment and frustration (they had to put up with the boys).

They entered their cabin. It was fairly big. There were six beds. One of those bed was a bunk bed. But only one. Tony and Abby saw it.

'I want the top bunk' They said at the same time. Realizing it was war … they ran for it. Tony pushed Abby out of the way … she pushed him out of the way and so on.

'Geez … these two are going to give us hell' Cate sighed.

'Argh!' Tony yelled as Abby bit him. That small distraction allowed Abby the time she needed to get onto the top bunk.

'I win!' She yelled.

'You cheated' Tony said, rubbing his arm.

'And I won' She shrugged. ' McGee, pass me my bags please' Abby didn't want to leave the top bunk until she had her stuff there … just to make sure Tony was aware that it was hers and hers only.

'Hmph' Tony grumbled.

Abby had the bunk bed, McGee's was next to hers, Cate was on Abby's other side, Tony's was besides Cate's and Jimmy's was next to Tony's. The bed next to Jimmy was empty.

After a few hours (in was now dark), the whole team had sorted out their stuff and were all crowded around a nice and warm campfire. Ducky handed a stick out for everyone and opened several bags of marshmallows for them all to share. Tony put a marshmallow on his stick and put it in the fire. After a few minutes, he pulled it out again.

'It's burnt' He complained.

'Here' Cate got another one form the bag and put it on Tony's stick. She gave it to him … perfectly cooked.

'Ah … thankyou Catie' He smiled at her. Cate frowned.

Abby watched for any signs … nothing.

Jimmy saw Abby's marshmallow was about to burn and he knew how she'd throw it at someone if it burned (that someone would most likely be him). He held onto her hand and moved the stick away from the fire.

'Wha … oh … thanks Jimmy' She said and ate her marshmallow.

McGee frowned.

'You know … this lovely location reminds me of someone' Ducky said thoughtfully.

'Yeah? Who would that be Ducky?' Abby asked interested.

'Oh … there's an old story about a murderer that lives within a place exactly like this one. He would wait until midnight and then he'd kill off a camper. Only one. There'd be one sign of murder or anything. The bodies were found the same night that another camper will soon disappear on. Quite interesting. People believe it to be a legend because no evidence was ever found. Not even forensic evidence. Ah … well I'm off to bed. If I die at midnight … I want to die in my sleep' Ducky got up.

'Wait … how did you hear about this? I mean with all your experiences …' Abby asked.

'Oh … I went camping with an old friend … it was only for one night … I went home alone' Ducky whispered and went back to the cabin (Max was already asleep in there).

Gibbs got up. 'I'm going to get coffee'

Everyone gulped. All of Ducky's stories were true … they were very worried. They remembered Ducky saying earlier that he'd been here before.

'Bed' They all said at once and got up. Cate and Abby had to drag Tony away because he was trying to eat the last of the marshmallows'

'Leave some for tomorrow night. Some on' Abby said fearfully. Tony finally gave in.

In the cabin 1 …

'Are you done yet?' Tony yelled.

'No!' Came the girl's replies.

'Why are we out here Jimmy? Tony's the untrustworthy one' McGee said.

'Oh … and you two are gonna be perving at Abby? Huh Probie?' Tony grumbled.

Jimmy gulped.

'Done!' Abby yelled to them. The boys re-entered the cabin.

'Why is it that you can't trust us?' Tony asked innocently.

'Because you're male' Cate said.

Abby was wearing black pyjama long sleeved top and long pants that were covered in red stars. Cate was wearing the same outfit but it was black with blue stripes.

'Woah! Now there's something I never thought I'd ever see Cate wear!' Tony said is surprise. Cate frowned at Abby.

'What? It's a good complement Cate … it looks good …' Abby tried to defend herself as she was the one who chose the outfit for Cate to wear to camp.

'So?' McGee asked the girls.

'So what?' Abby asked and got into her bunk bed.

'Aren't you two going outside while we shower?' Jimmy asked.

'What? Are you kidding? We'll freeze!' Abby said loudly as Cate got into bed as well.

The boys all looked at one another. They were very aware that the bathroom door inside the cabin didn't lock and they realized that the girls were planning to have shower first so that they could throw this at them. Tony went to the shower room and peeped in. He called McGee and Jimmy over. He whispered so Cate and Abby couldn't hear him … or so he thought.

'Okay … there's two showers in there. One has a shower … one stands guard at the door and the other keeps his eyes on the girls … they're up to something and I don't think we want to be caught pant less when they do get us' Tony said.

'If they get us' McGee said nervously.

'Oh … they will … so who goes first?' Tony asked.

'I will' Jimmy offered.

'Okay … then me … you can go last okay McGee?' Tony asked.

Tim nodded.

'Okay … let's go' Jimmy said.

While it's been only 20 minutes and it was up to Tony's turn. Jimmy was watching and McGee was guarding. Cate had gone over to Abby's bed to talk.

'What are we going to do tomorrow? We have to get them' She whispered.

'Oh … I have an idea. If we can't increase our numbers … decrease theirs' Abby smiled.

After their showers were over. The boys got into bed. Cate and Abby giggled as they watched the boys get into bed (They were only wearing boxers). Cate went to her bed and Tony switched the light off.

'Don't forget … any sign of murders … scream' Abby said.

Everyone moaned at the memory. They rolled over and tried to get to sleep …


	3. Truth or Dare

Abby rolled back over after about 20 minutes of waiting. She was right. Tony wasn't asleep. What she didn't expect though, was that he wasn't even in bed … in fact he wasn't even in the cabin … and the bathroom light was off. Abby quietly got out of bed and crept outside.

'Where are you going?' McGee whispered.

She gestured for her to follow. He did quietly.

Once outside (McGee had brought his torch out with him), they were able to talk.

'What's wrong Abby?' McGee asked nervously looking in every direction.

'Tony's not there' She whispered.

They looked a bit more … then they saw him. Tony was sitting behind the fire (that's why they didn't see him before). They went over to him. He looked up at them as they approached.

'Hey … I couldn't sleep' Tony said.

'Same' Abby nodded and sat next to him.

'I was woken up a few minutes ago' McGee said.

'It wasn't me … I was barely there for a minute or two' Tony said.

'Not me' Abby said.

'I know … it was Cate' McGee said.

'What was she doing?' Tony asked curiously.

'Writing in a book. It looked like a diar …'

'So, what were you planning on doing out here Tony?' Abby cut in. Tony was suspicious, but Abby and McGee were here now, maybe this night won't be wasted after all.

'Wanna play truth or dare?' Tony challenged.

'Oh my god, why didn't think of this earlier …' Abby asked happily.

Cate had only fallen asleep only a minute or so ago when Abby came running in screaming and yelling.

"Thud!" Jimmy fell straight onto the floor. Cate sat upright in a flash.

'Are you awake? Are you awake? Are you awake?' Abby yelled excitingly.

'Owww …' Jimmy got up.

'We are now Abby … what's wrong?' Cate asked.

'We wanted to know if you're awake so we can all play truth or dare around the campfire' Abby explained.

Jimmy got back into bed.

'I guess so … it'll take me ages to get back to sleep' Cate got out of bed and walked out of the cabin. Jimmy closed his eyes to go back to sleep. Abby went over to him.

'Aren't you going to join us Jimmy?' Abby asked.

'No … tired' Jimmy grumbled.

'You're boring' Abby sighed. 'Come on Jimmy … what is there to lose?'

'Um … sleep … among other things' Jimmy replied.

'Well okay then … I mean if you want to stay in here and sleep … that's fine … I mean it is a lovely place here … just like Ducky said. Well have a good sleep … it'll be quiet seeing you'll be all alone' Abby smiled.

'Wait! I'll coming too!' Jimmy leapt out of bed and got a torch.

Abby went to one of her bags and got out an empty bottle.

'Okay … let's go then' She said and they went to join the others.

Around and around and around and around went the bottle. It came to a stop at Tony.

'Truth or Dare?' Abby asked him.

'Truth' Tony replied.

'Do you really fall in love with all the women you've dated?' McGee asked him.

'I think I do … but there's only one unforgettable person'

The bottle spun and stopped at Abby.

'Dare' She answered.

'Run into Gibbs's cabin and scream' Tony said.

Abby got up and ran towards Cabin 2. They saw her go into the cabin and her screaming could be heard. There were thuds and yells. She came back out giggling.

'Gibbs fell out of bed' Abby laughed.

'I can't believe you just did that' Cate giggled as well.

The bottle spun and stopped at Tony again.

'Truth' He said.

'Are there as many women as you claim there to be?' Abby asked.

'Um … yes' Tony answered.

The bottle spun and stopped at Cate.

'Truth' She said.

'Do you have PMS?' Tony asked.

'No' She answered angrily.

The bottle spun and stopped at McGee.

'Truth' He said.

'Do you look up to Tony in any way?' Jimmy asked.

'Yes' McGee mumbled and Tony looked surprised.

The bottle spun and stopped at Cate again.

'Truth' She said.

'Have you ever seen one of your ncis co-worker naked?' Abby asked.

'Yes' Cate replied. Everyone (but Tony) looked at her in surprise.

The bottle spun and stopped at Tony.

'Truth'

'Would you ever date a co-worker if it was allowed?' Jimmy asked.

'Sure' Tony answered.

The bottle spun and stopped at Abby.

'Do you date certain people just to make McGee jealous?' Tony asked.

McGee looked at her in surprise as she nodded 'Yes' She said.

Gibbs was annoyed with the chitchat going on outside. He decided to send them to bed, but they seemed to be happy. He peaked out and watched as the bottle stopped at Cate.

'I'll try something new … dare' Cate replied. Tony grinned.

'I dare you to pash Tony … tongue and all' Abby sneered evilly.

Cate didn't know what to do or say. Tony turned to face her with his arms open wide and he grinned.

'I wish I'd stayed in my bed' Cate grumbled.

'Aw come on … I'm not a bad kisser' Tony grinned teasingly.

'So … You're going to do it Cate? Will you do it? Will you? Will you?' Abby asked.

'Fine' Cate sighed and leaned forward.

What an opportunity, Cate thought. She felt her lips touch Tony's and then their tongues. She put her hand behind his head and she felt his hand on her cheek. She'd never thought this moment to be possible, but she wasn't complaining. Tony wasn't joking about not being a bad kisser. He was a hell of a good one.

Wow. That's all that came to Tony's mind. He's never felt like this before. Not the kissing … he got plenty of that … but the fact that this was Cate that he was kissing … made the situation a little more different and somehow more meaningful.

Abby was surprised. They were will pashing one another. Surly they would've stopped by now …

'You know … I think it's time you all went to bed' Gibbs said from behind Abby.

'Ouch!' Tony yelped as cate bit his tongue in surprise. They parted and looked at Gibbs in fear.

'Bed!' He yelled.

They all got up and ran to their cabin.

They were all back under their nice and soft blankets. Abby, Jimmy and McGee were fast asleep. Cate finished writing in her book that Abby didn't want anyone to recognize as a diary. Cate put it under her pillow and rolled over to sleep.

After this night's event … Tony was really starting to like this camp after all …


	4. Morning

Jimmy rolled over and opened his eyes. He felt the sunlight on his face. It was obviously morning. He sat up and saw a brown snake at the end of his bed. He screamed as loud as he could. Cate and Tony woke up. Abby, McGee and Gibbs came running into the cabin. The snake made an attempt to get Jimmy.

Just before the snake bites him … a knife hit the snake through the neck and pinned it to the wall. Jimmy looked towards the doorway of their cabin.

'Thanks … thanks a lot Ziva' He gasped.

'No problem' She said.

'What are you doing here?' Tony asked.

'I'm staying from now on. Jenny only wanted me at the office for yesterday … as I was just told sometime ago'

'How'd you get here?' Cate asked and got out of bed.

Ziva starred at her pyjamas. 'A helichopper' She replied.

'Helicopter' Gibbs corrected her.

'Whatever' Ziva said and put her bags on the empty bed next to Jimmy's.

'You missed last might's major event' Abby teased while smiling.

'And that was?' Ziva asked and started to clean her knife with a cloth.

Gibbs left in a hurry.

'Oh … Cate pashed Tony' Abby said.

'As a dare' Cate added.

'Tongue usage?' Ziva asked in surprise.

'Yeah' Tony answered for Cate.

'And?' Ziva asked.

'And what?' Cate asked.

'Was he a good kisser? Was he so good that you'd do it again?' Ziva asked, being more specific.

'Um … he was a good kisser … I don't know what you're getting at here but yes … he was a good kisser … not that it meant anything' Cate mumbled and went to the bathroom to do her hair, get dressed etc.

After breakfast (They'd brought supplies with them), Gibbs told them to stay at the campsite and just hangout for a while. They did.

McGee and Abby had brought a number of technology equipment and were currently playing a computer game (on a laptop). Jimmy was in bed catching up on sleep. Ducky and Gibbs were talking. Max was cleaning the limo while Ziva spoke to him. Tony and Cate were on the cabin's veranda. There were no chairs; they were just sitting on the floor, talking.

By lunchtime, Jimmy was up and then everyone sat around the campfire area (The fire wasn't lit though). They were all eating sandwiches. Salad with meat and mayonnaise. Tony was picking all the salad stuff out.

'You know that healthy stuff won't kill you Tony' Cate said.

'Swo?' Tony asked.

'When will you learn to not talk with your mouthful?'

'Nevrer Cate' Tony said and smiled.

Cate signed and gave up.

Gibbs came over with coffee and to Abby's delight … a Caf-Pow.

'Oh wow! Gibbs … you're my hero!' Abby yelled and jumped up to grab it.

'You'll have to wait until …' Gibbs started to say, but Abby snatched it off him.

'Thankyou Gibbs' Abby smiled and took a big sip.

Once everyone was done. Gibbs made sure they didn't go anywhere as he had to talk to them.

'Okay now listen up. All six of your are going to get some more firewood from the side of the river' Gibbs announced.

'What river?' Jimmy asked, looking around.

'Oh … it's kinda a long walk'

'Long … walk?' Tony complained.

'Yeah … it'll do you good Dinozzo. I expect you all back here within … (Gibbs looked at his watch) four to five hours. And you'll need to break into teams in order to get the required amount of firewood. Hmmmm … Cate and Tony … Jimmy and McGee … and Abby and Ziva' Gibbs finished.

'What?' Abby yelled. 'But why can't I go with …'

'No buts … now move it if you want to make it back in time … oh and no getting lost. If no one's back by six pm … there's gonna be trouble … but you're on your own' Gibbs went back to his cabin with Max and Ducky.

The others went back to their cabin to get some equipment, water bottles etc.

After about ten minutes, everyone was in their "groups" and were walking towards the so called river that they couldn't even see yet.

They all split up at a three turn.

Abby and Ziva went east, Tony and Cate went north. Jimmy and McGee went west.

Abby waved sadly to everyone, was if she wasn't going to make it back or something.

'So I guess it's just you and me now'

'Just because we're in a so called "team" Ziva … doesn't mean that we have to talk to one another' Abby grumbled.

'Fine' Ziva said and they kept walking.

To the west …

'Do you think there really is a river? I mean Gibbs could be tricking us you know' McGee said.

'Does he do that often?' Jimmy asked.

'Yeah … on occasions'

'I hope there's one … all this walking is not really my kind of thing'

'Me neither' McGee sighed.

To the north …

'Are we there yet?' Tony complained.

'With you walking that slow? We've got no chance' Cate called back to him.

'Piggy back me' Tony called out to her.

'Piggy back yourself' She said and stopped to wait for him to catch up.

'Too much walking … sore feet … need water …' Tony gasped as he attempted to catch up.

'Didn't you bring a water bottle?'

'Yes … but it's empty' Tony replied.

'Well hurry up … you can have some of my water … I'm used to big walks'

'Thankyou' Tony said as he caught up to her and she handed him the bottle of water.

'Can we have a break now?' He asked and had a sip.

'Tony … we just had a break' Cate said loudly.

'Yeah … now can we have another one?'

'Fine' Cate said as Tony collapsed to sit down on a rock.

Back at Camp …

'Do you think they'll find it Jethro?'

'Nope' Gibbs replied to ducky.

'Well you could've been more specific' Max added in.

'Yeah I could've … but I wasn't' Gibbs smiled.

'Well at least tell them that the river is actually a type of tree' Ducky sighed.

'Nah … they should've read the information Jen gave us … if they'd read it … I don't have to tell them anything'

'I doubt they did Jethro … there's one of those tree right in this campsite' Ducky said.

Gibbs smiled 'I know'

To the north …

'Wait! Cate don't move!' Tony said and jumped off his rock.

'What? What?' She asked and looked around.

'You think that one is related to the one that was on Jimmy's bed?' Tony asked.

Cate panicked and looked behind her. Sure enough … a brown snake was lying there.

'I dunno … this one is heaps bigger' Cate whispered.

'You're not kidding' Tony said and grabbed Cate's hand to pull her away as the snake turned and looked at her feet.

'Help' Cate whispered.

'Getting there' Tony said and pulled out his gun. He moved in front of Cate to protect her.

'Tony … be careful'

'How can I not be? I got that one off your leg that time … remember?'

'Yeah … the difference is that one wasn't actually poisonous Tony'

'Oh … yeah' Tony sighed and aimed at the snake, whom was heading over.

To the west …

'Are you sure there's one Jimmy?'

'Yes … it's called the … okay I can't remember what it's called … but it's the something river tree'

'Wow … where'd you learn that?'

'Tony told me yesterday and Abby said she's seen it before'

'Oh … well they know what to look for … we'd better hurry up. McGee said and looked around carefully.

To the east …

'Okay … silence is worst than not talking … even if it is to you' Abby said in an annoyed tone.

'Okay then … what do you want to discuss?' Ziva asked.

'Um … I dunno' Abby admitted.

'Well that helps on this little Contexture' Ziva sighed.

'What? Ah … adventure' Abby said.

'Yes … whatever'

'What's the time mr wolf?' Abby asked.

'Isn't that from a game played in primary school?' Ziva asked her.

'The time?' Abby asked again.

'So it is … the time is … four thirty' She replied.

'Okay … we've found nothing … let's go back'

'But …'

'What's worst Ziva? Being empty handed … or lost in the dark?'

'Okay … let's go' Ziva sighed.

To the west …

'Well … we do make a pretty good team Jimmy'

'Yeah' Jimmy agreed as they gathered as much wood as they could carry.

'We can fill these fairly big bags … then carry the big ones between us' McGee said.

'Good idea' Jimmy said.

After gathering all they could … Jimmy and McGee headed back to camp.

'Well I guess … …'

McGee didn't get to finish what he was saying. A loud gunshot was heard. The gun was fired about three times.

'We better get back to camp fast … you're armed McGee … I'm not'

'I know … let's move it' McGee agreed.

5:30pm … at camp …

Gibbs saw Jimmy and McGee appear. they were carrying a huge load of branches etc.

'Hey boss' McGee said. They dumped the wood a few metres form the fire area.

'You two are on time'

Ziva and Abby ran into the site.

'Yes! I win!' Ziva said as Abby was just behind her.

'I have an excuse' Abby sighed.

'And what was that?'

'You're an agent who's trained for that … I'm not meant to be running around'

'And now we're just waiting for Cate and Dinozzo' Gibbs said and went to sit down around the campfire (That still wasn't lit yet).

Everyone went to join him.

They all sat there … and just waited …


	5. Cabin 1 Male vs Female

Chapter 5 Cabin 1 … male vs female 

7pm …

'I think we should all get ready for bed now' Gibbs suggested.

'But Gibbs … Cate … Tony …' Abby said.

'They'll turn up … now go have your showers'

'Wait! Is that them?' Ziva pointed to the trees.

Sure enough, Tony and Cate were walking towards them. Tony had some blood on his legs.

'What happened?' Abby asked in worry.

'Well … Ziva isn't going to be sleeping tonight … I swear those brown snaked have in for us' Tony started to say.

'And then we got lost … as we were following Tony's directions' Cate added.

'We weren't lost … just location unknown' Tony said defensively.

'Sure …' Cate rolled her eyes.

Abby smiled to Cate. 'We all have to have our showers now.

Cate looked at Ziva. 'You know Abby … what you said about increasing numbers?'

Abby and Cate smiled at Ziva.

Tony gulped and dashed for the cabin, McGee and Jimmy ran after him.

'We're in big trouble' Tony said as he entered the cabin.

'What do we do?' Jimmy asked.

'I don't know … we'll just have to have two guards' Tony said hopefully.

'Then let's hurry up' McGee said as he heard the girls on there way over.

'Okay … same order … let's do what McGee said … hurry' Tony said.

Jimmy grabbed his stuff and ran to the showers while McGee and Tony stood guard.

The girls came in.

Abby and Cate had filled Ziva in with what was going on.

'So whom are we aiming for?' She whispered to Cate and Abby.

'Huh?' Abby asked.

'Well if you're aiming for all of them … we've got no chance … who's the main target?'

Cate and Abby looked at each other.

'Um … I've seen Tony' Cate said.

'Ah … yeah … I've ah …' Abby stumbled.

'McGee?' Cate guessed.

Abby nodded.

'So Jimmy is the target?' Ziva asked.

Cate nodded and looked over to the boys.

Ziva got up and went over to them.

'Hey guys' She smiled brightly as Cate and Abby watched.

'Goodbye' Tony said to her.

'You might want to move away from the door' Ziva said.

'Give us one good reason to' McGee said bravely.

'Well … if you want to get bitten … by all means … stay there' Ziva shrugged and turned to walk away.

'What?' Tony and McGee leaped away from the door (assuming there was a snake there).

'Thanks' Ziva said as she went into the bathroom and quietly shut the door behind her.

'Oh crap' Tony said.

Cate and Abby came over to listen for yells. Nothing.

Jimmy was nearly done. He knew that sooner or later the girls were going to get one of them. He just hoped it wasn't going to be him.

'Nice towel' He heard Ziva's voice. It was too close for comfort.

Jimmy peaked around the shower certain. Sure enough, there was Ziva. Standing about a metre of two away and he knew he was in big trouble, mainly because she had his towel and clothes in her arms.

'Please tell me you're not going to walk out with them Ziva?' Jimmy asked fearfully.

'Hmmm … I've considered it' She answered.

'Well if you're going to humiliate me in front of everyone … I might as well get it over and done with' Jimmy turned off the water and got out of the shower.

Ziva couldn't help it … she felt sorry for him. The original plan was to get him out then call in Cate and Abby … but she thought that was too mean.

'Well?' Jimmy asked in a large amount of worry.

Ziva looked away from him and at the floor.

'Here' She passed him his towel.

Jimmy takes it from her, confused.

'How's it going?' Abby yelled from outside the bathroom.

'What's going on? Aren't you going to make me look like an idiot in front of everyone?' Jimmy asked her.

Ziva shook her head.

'I can't' She said. 'Get dressed … it's Tony's turn' She didn't look at him as she left the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

'Well? Did you?' Cate asked.

'Leave him alone' Ziva sighed and left the cabin. Everyone just watched her.

The bathroom door opened. Jimmy came out, all dressed (Much to Cate and Abby's disappointment).

'Where is she?' Jimmy asked Tony.

Tony pointed to the cabin door.

Jimmy ran after her.

'What was all that about?' McGee asked.

'Dunno … it's my turn' Tony said.

'Ziva … wait!' Jimmy called out to her as she headed towards the fireplace to sit down. She stoped and turned. Jimmy couldn't see her face very well, so he didn't know if she was angry or what.

'What?' Ziva asked in a very soft but calm voice.

'Um … I never got the chance to thankyou' Jimmy said nervously.

'That's okay'

'Um … why didn't you do it? The girls were waiting'

'I couldn't … I don't know why … but it just didn't seem right'

'Oh …' Jimmy said.

'You don't deserve it Jimmy. It's not fair that everyone picks on you … you're always their main target'

'I … I don't know what to say' Jimmy mumbled.

'You don't have to say anything' She said. 'But I do admit that Cate and Abby did miss out dearly' She smiled and turned back to the fireplace.

Jimmy was glad that it was dark, because he was blushing bright red.

Back in cabin 1 …

The showers were over and done with. Ziva had came back a while ago to have her shower. Then she went back outside with Jimmy to keep her company.

'Boring … my cabin mates are very very boring…' Abby complained from the floor. (Abby was laying on her back on the floor, in the middle of the cabin)

'McGee!' Abby yelled held up her arm.

'Yeah?' McGee said and got off his bed.

'Help me up'

McGee held her hand and pulled Abby to her feet.

'Thankyou … now we're going outside to see what Gibbs is doing' Abby announced.

'Okay' Tony said.

Abby and McGee left the cabin. (Well actually Abby dragged the unwilling McGee out of the cabin).

'And then there were two' Cate sighed.

'Yeah' Tony said from his bed. Cate was sitting on her bed, writing in her diary again.

'You writing about me?' Tony asked.

'That's for me to know and for you to find out' Cate said without taking her eyes off her book.

After a while, Cate got up to go to the toilet. Tony watched as the door closed behind her. He got up quietly and went over to her bed. He picked up the book and found last night's page.

I 

Camp's not too bad, other than the annoying fact of having to put up with the boys. If Abby wasn't here as well … I dunno how I would've made it through a single day… /I 

Tony kept reading until he reached the part he was looking for …

I We played Truth or Dare … it was alright. Abby had dared me too Pash Tony, tongue and all. I did, and I couldn't believe that I was given the opportunity to. That was probably the greatest kiss I'd ever had. Although I'd never admit that to Tony, he'd give me hell for it. Strange … he gives me hell for a lot of things. Yet … no matter how much he pisses me off … I can still find some reason to love him. The only bad thing about the dare (other then the audience) was that Gibbs interrupted us. I accidentally bit Tony's tongue and left the kiss unfinished. Sometimes I really hate Gibbs. It's such a shame that Tony's such a skirt chaser, otherwise I'd be more able to tell him how I really feel about him. Maybe … /I 

Tony heard the toilet flush. He quickly turned it to the original page and put it back on her bed as it was. He rushed over to his bag and opened it and pretended to be looking for something there.

Cate came back into the room.

Tony got his deodorant and used it. He didn't want to look suspicious or he'd never live another day.

Cate got up. She went over to Tony and took his deodorant off him before he could put it away.

'Hey …'

'I forgot mine' Cate said.

'So? Use Abby's' Tony complained and tried to take it back.

'Hers smells …strange … and knowing her … I don't think it's a good idea' Cate said and moved it out of his reach.

Tony got up. Cate used his deodorant and then he tried to get it back off her again.

She pulled it out of reach but couldn't escape because she had her back to the end of Tony's bed.

'Give it' Tony said and tried to get it again. Cate tried to pull it away, but Tony grabbed it. Neither of them would let go of the can.

'Give it … give it … give it' Tony said, trying to pull it out of her grasp.

'No!' Cate said loudly.

They both tried to get the deodorant can off the other … no luck.

'I won't …' Cate started to say but as she tried to pull it out of his hands … she fell backwards, and because Tony refused to it give up … he fell as well. Cate lay there on her back, with Tony on top of her.

Abby came back into the cabin to get her camera out of her bag. She found it and saw Tony lying on top of Cate.

"Click" Abby took a photo of them.

'You know … if you two wanted privacy … you could've just asked' Abby said.

"Click" She took another photo and left before they could explain.

'Well this is awkward' Tony said.

'Yeah … um …' Cate started to say.

'You know … the other night … we kind of left something undone Cate'

'And what was that?' Cate asked (even though it was kinda obvious).

'This' Tony said and leaned forward. He let his lips touch hers, testing her reaction. Cate didn't say anything, or pull away. Tony started kissing Cate, she didn't do anything for a few seconds, but finally gave in and responded.

Abby came back in again.

'Now that's more like it' She said.

'Ouch!' Tony yelped as Cate bit his tongue for the second time. 'Abby!' He yelled.

'Right … (she rolled her eyes) I'm leaving' Abby said and left giggling.

Tony watched her leave. Cate stroked Tony's messed up hair. He turned to look at her in her eyes again. He smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her again.

This time there was no interruption. Tony felt the difference between kissing cate and kissing any other female… this was something meaningful … special. Their lips parted and Tony breathed on her neck. He kissed her neck gently and then rolled off her. Cate just lay there in surprise. Tony stroked her hair and smiled. Cate turned to look at him. he looked at his watch.

'Wow … it's nearly midnight' Tony said in surprise.

'Really?' Cate held his arm so she could see the time. 'So it is'

Tony yawned and nodded in agreement.

Cate pulled the blankets out form under themselves and placed them on top of herself and Tony. (They had their heads on the pillow anyway). She placed her head on Tony's chest and was asleep almost instantly. Tony could tell she was asleep. He closed his eyes and it didn't take him long to be as well.


	6. Not a happy Abby

Ziva yawned and looked over at Jimmy. He looked tired as well.

'We've better get to bed' She said.

'Yeah … everyone else is and it's nearly 2am' He replied.

They got up and went over to their cabin. Once inside, they had a look at everyone. Abby was sleeping with her blankets in all directions and her pillow on the floor. McGee wasn't in his bed. He was sleeping on the bottom bunk of Abby's bed. Cate wasn't in her bed either. She and Tony were all snuggled up together in his bed. Jimmy looked away from them sadly.

'Lucky them' He whispered and got into bed.

Ziva didn't get what he meant until she noticed how everyone seemed to have someone … but he didn't. Ziva sighed and got into bed as well. (She was wearing the same type of pyjamas as the other girls, but hers was just plain light blue).

They turned their lamps off (ever bed had a small lamp above it for personal use).

Ziva was instantly asleep. Jimmy was awake for a little longer, but than he soon fell asleep too.

6am …

Gibbs went into Cabin 1.

Abby and McGee were lying side-by-side and playing on the laptop again. Jimmy and Ziva were outside (Ziva was teaching Jimmy some Israeli). What Gibbs found disturbing was that Cate and Tony were all snuggled up in bed … Tony's bed.

'Hi Gibbs' Abby whispered, trying not to wake Cate and Tony.

'What's up boss?' McGee asked.

'Obviously not them' Gibbs said and looked at Cate and Tony again. 'If they're not up by 9 … get them up' Gibbs said and left the cabin.

Abby looked at Tony and Cate again. 'Oh!' She got off the bed while McGee was fighting the goblins etc on the computer game. Abby got her camera out of her bag and took a few pictures of Tony and Cate. She peeked out to door. Jimmy and Ziva were laughing, so she took photos of them too.

'McGee! Pause the game'

'Okay' McGee paused it'

'Look at me' Abby said.

'Why?' He asked and looked at her. She took several photos of him.

'That's it?' McGee sighed and was about to un-pause the game.

'No! There's more. I want to play a joke on someone'

'Like who?'

'I dunno … Jimmy? I want to test Ziva's reactions' Abby smiled.

'What are you going to do?'

'You mean what are we going to do?'

'We … I'm not … um … I mean (Abby was starring at him in a scary way) …yes … what are we going to do?'

'Dunno … dack him?' Abby smiled.

McGee frowned. 'No thanks' He said and un-paused the game.

'Hmph' Abby said and got back onto the bed sith him.

By 8am, everyone was outside playing catch (Abby's idea of course). And everyone meant everyone. Abby had convinced Gibbs to play as well. Gibbs finally agreed. But really all he did was stand there and wait for the ball to hit him in the head.

Tony opened his eyes and looked around. The bed was empty… he heard the tap in the bathroom being turned on. That answered the question of where Cate was.

'Have a good sleep?' Tony asked her.

'I guess' She replied in a mumble as she was brushing her teeth.

Tony got out of bed and took his comb, toothbrush etc to the bathroom as well.

Cate giggled as she saw his hair.

'What?'

Cate took the comb out of his hands as gestured him to lean forward.

He did so. cate combed his hair for him while he admired her chest that he'd found himself rather close to.

'You better not be doing what I think you're doing Dinozzo' Cate warned.

'Hard not to … it's kinda blocking any other view' Tony grinned.

Cate finished his hair.

'Just brush your teeth like a good boy Tony' Cate sighed.

Tony stood behind her and started brushing his teeth (He stood behind her so they could share the mirror, seeing she's shorter than him).

"Bang!" Something inside the cabin was thrown onto the ground with great force. Tony and Cate had jumped. Tony peeked out of the bathroom and saw that Abby had thrown the laptop off her bed. She was sitting there … furious.

Tony crept back into the bathroom in order to not cause anymore trouble … Abby would have no mercy on him.

'Ouch!' Cate was trying to brush her hair but the mirror was taller … not wider.

'Here' Tony took the brush off her and brushed her hair.

'I brush yours … you brush mine' Cate smiled.

'Yeah' Tony agreed and smiled back.

McGee crept into the bathroom.

'You seen Abby?'

'Yeah … she was just on her bed' Tony said.

'She's not now' McGee said.

'Well, then I dunno' Tony replied.

McGee went back outside to announce that she wasn't in the cabin anymore.

Gibbs frowned at Ziva.

'What? She deserved it' Ziva shrugged.

Gibbs whacked her head.

'Ouch!' She said.

'If anyone sees her … let me know'

'But Gibbs … shouldn't we try to find her … I mean …' McGee started to say but gave up and went to see if the laptop still worked (He was doubtful).

Gibbs heard a ringing form cabin 2. He went into it and noticed his cell phone was flashing on his bed. He picked it up and answered it.

'Yeah … Gibbs' He said.

'How is camp Jethro?' Jenny voice could be heard.

'Fine … I didn't know we could get reception here' He said.

'It's not always clear … kinda rare'

'Ah … got a case?'

'Jethro … no work discussions' She said.

There was a crackling noise.

'You still there?' Gibbs asked.

'Yes … but … loosing … you' her voice was cracked up by bad reception.

'Abby's pissed off at Ziva'

'To … be …expected'

'Yeah' He replied.

'I replaced … you … with a female … Australian … … hates boats'

'And now you're being a bitch by pointing out that I was replaced by some female … lovely Jen' He smiled.

'What did you call me?'

'Good boss who cares so much about the people she works with' Gibbs said.

'Have to go …. Reception'

'Okay … thinking of you Jen'

'Bye Jethro' Jenny said and hung up on him.

He looked at his phone.

'I hate it when she does that' he said and went back outside.

'Anyone seen Abby?' He asked.

'No' Tony replied, coming out of the cabin with Cate beside him.

'We need to find her' McGee said.

'And why do you think that something's wrong or something will happen to her McGee?' Gibbs asked him sternly.

'Um … well … she …' McGee mumbled. 'She's Abby … and well …'

'And you're right … we need to get here back here … Ziva … find her'

'Ziva?' McGee asked in surprise.

Gibbs looked at him angrily.

'No need boss … she's back' Tony said and pointed to the trees.

Abby was walking towards them, she didn't look any happier then before.

She didn't say a word to anyone. Abby walked past them and sat near the fire (not lit).

'I think we should just leave her alone for now' Gibbs said.

'No kidding' Tony said.

They could hear McGee getting a bit annoyed in the cabin while he tried to fix the laptop. Ziva sighed and walked toward the cabin the join him. Abby's head snapped up and she watched Ziva walking toward McGee. She got up and ran to the cabin. Abby blocked the doorway and glared at Ziva.

'Fine' Ziva said and decided to take her place around the unlit fire. Abby went over to McGee to help him fix his laptop.

Later on that night …

McGee awoke. He wasn't sure what woke him up, but he noticed Abby's bed was empty … again. He got his torch and a blanket. Abby was sitting around the campfire.

'Abby? Are you okay?'

'Now that I'm away from Ziva … yes'

'Okay … but … you look cold'

'More like freezing McGee … but I'm staying out here'

'It's 11:30 Abby … are you going to sleep out here?'

'No … I'll be in soon' Abby replied and yawned.

'Okay' McGee said. he got up and wrapped the blanket around her.

'Thanks' Abby said and McGee smiled.

'See you soon'

McGee went back to the cabin.

Abby watched him go, then she turned back to face the fire again.

Abby yawned.

'I will get you back somehow Ziva … no one takes my Caf-Pow away from me … lives to tell the tale' Abby glared at the fire. Giving up, she headed back towards the cabin. On the way … she felt like something wasn't right. She looked around the campsite and trees nearby. It was only there for a second … but she saw someone running back into the trees and out of sight. Abby felt a shiver creep down her spine. she ran into the cabin screaming. 'THERE'S A MURDERER OUTSIDE!'

She screamed at the top of her lungs. Ziva and Cate got up out of bed. Everyone else got up off the floor in which they'd fallen onto by her yells. They got their guns out and ran outside. Abby and Jimmy had to stat inside … due to not being armed. Gibbs had heard the commotion and ran out with his gun as well.

'Where did you see him Abby?' Gibbs called.

'I'm not going out there … I like my brains inside my head … not all over the ground!' Abby yelled at him.

'Dinozzo … give Abby your gun'

'What?'

'Now … you can stay in the cabin if you wish' Gibbs said.

'Fine' Tony went into the cabin and gave Abby his gun.

She poked her tongue at him and went outside.

'Over there' She said, pointing to the place between the trees in which she'd seen the figure.

'Well … no ones is there now' Ziva said. Abby glared at her.

'I know what I saw' Abby confirmed.

They lowered their gun and headed back to bed. They saw ducky at the doorway of cabin 2. He was watching the place where Abby had seen the figure. Ducky looked very worried.

'Goodnight' everyone called to one another and got back into bed. The lights were off … and there was silence once more …


	7. Consenquences

Chapter 7 Consequences 

'Aaaaaaargh!' Jimmy screamed He leaped out of bed and ran outside.

Abby giggled and went over to his bed. She picked up the plastic brown snake that she'd placed on his bed while he'd gone to the toilet and took it back over to her own bed She patted it like it was real.

'My pretty' She said evilly to it.

Everyone else was half laughing as well … although Ziva frowned at Abby and went after Jimmy.

'It's only plastic Jimmy' she told him.

Jimmy sighed and came back into the cabin.

Ziva went over to Abby and took the toy off her.

'Hey!' She yelled and tried to get it back but couldn't real without falling out of her bunk bed.

'You leave him alone' Ziva said.

'You're the one who was meant to reveal his nudeness to the whole cabin … and you were in there for a while … did you have sex with him?' Abby sneered back.

'No … why would you care anyway?'

'Because … you were saying that Jimmy was our target … but then you didn't do anything, I thought you were trained by the so called "best" The should've been easy for you … unless choosing him for target was all part of your plan the whole time' Abby said in a warning tone that everyone reconized as trouble.

'Or maybe you should learn to shut that mouth of yours and keep out of other peoples business' Ziva said and left the cabin. Abby growled and lay back down in bed.

'You know Abby … she's r …'

'What? She's what Tony? huh?' Abby growled at him.

'I'll shut up' Tony said and hid behind his pillow.

McGee got up and offered Abby some chocolates.

'Hey! where'd they come from?' Tony yelled.

'Um … a shop Tony … want some Abby?'

'Thanks McGee' Abby smiled at him and patted the bed beside her.

McGee got up onto her bed with his laptop.

'Did you fix it?'

'Nearly' McGee said and got to work again.

'Sorry' Abby said, it was his laptop after all and her fault it was broken.

'Nah it's okay … Abby … just … try not to stress too much okay?'

'Easy for you to say' Abby said.

'That's all you say to McGee? If anyone else had told you not to stress … they wouldn't make in home alive' Tony said. (Abby had yelled at him several times yesterday for trying to calm her down, but he ended up getting punched in the face).

Abby glared at him. McGee pulled faces at him and poked his tongue at him while Abby was staring at Tony angrily.

'Um … I ah … need to see Gibbs' Tony said fast and ran out of the cabin.

Cate smiled and went back to the book she was reading.

'You're on my side … right Cate?'

'I'm not on anyone's side … if I get caught in the middle … you two can go to hell' Cate said and went to read her book outside. It actually surprised Abby and McGee that she'd said that.

'Um … I take it she's pissed off?' McGee asked.

'Hmph' Abby said and focused on McGee's laptop again.

Jimmy was carrying Gibbs's coffee over to him as instructed. He was halfway there when he felt something brush against his leg. Afraid that it was a snake … Jimmy jumped out of the way. The only problem was, that he couldn't do that when holding a cup of hot coffee. The cup fell to the fround. Jimmy saw that it was just a bush that had touched his leg. He let out I sigh of relief. Gibbs came over to him and glared at him in the eyes threatenly. Jimmy gulped. Gibbs slapped him.

'Ouch! … It was … an accident … I swear …I thought …I' Jimmy stumbled in fear.

'He thought it was a snake … Abby's been teasing him all day' Ziva said.

Gibbs turned to look at her.

'Abby!' He yelled.

Abby peeked out of the cabin. 'What!' She yelled back at him.

'Get over here!'

Abby shook her head.

'Abby' He warned. 'Come here'

She still refused to move.

'I don't want to be Gibbs slapped Gibbs' She yelled and went back into the cabin.

Gibbs growled and followed her.

Abby was just about to get onto her bed again when Gibbs came in and McGee's face went pale.

'Abby!' Gibbs snapped.

'Eeeek … you're stalking me' Abby said worriedly.

Gibbs went over to her. 'I gave you a direct order and I expect you to follow it' He growled at her.

Abby nodded. 'I take it your coffee was the victim? And you wanted to Gibbs slap me for scaring Palmer so much that he's afraid of anything that touches him and isn't Ziva?' Abby asked.

Gibbs slapped her on the back of her head.

'Ouch!' She yelped.

'Don't do it again' He said and left the cabin. Abby poked her tongue at his back.

'Bully' She said and got back onto her bed. 'Add Gibbs to my list McGee'

'Um … are you sure you want to do that … I mean … fine' McGee sighed, not wanting to be on the list of people she's not talking to. 'Who's not on the list?'

'Cate and Tony' Abby said.

'Why's Ducky there?'

'He scared me with his cool story'

'And Max?'

'He wouldn't let me go pee when I had too … then made me wait longer than he'd said to wait' Abby said.

'Why isn't Tony on there?' McGee asked.

'Because he's Tony … he doesn't mean to offend me … like I said … he's Tony'

'Okay' McGee said and went back to his laptop. 'Yes! I fixed it'

'Yay! Abby cheered. 'Now let's play the game that Abby kicks your ass in!' she yelled happily.

McGee sighed and smiled at the fact of her being her more cheerful self again.

After lunch, Gibbs sent the team out for more firewood. He decided to try something new.

'Okay … new teams … McGee and Cate … Tony and Ziva … Abby and Jimmy' He announced.

Jimmy looked like he was going to pass out.

Tony went over to him. 'I'd just like to say that I'm glad to have got to spend some time to get to know you and it was never anything personal' Tony shook his hand.

'Um … does this mean I'm going to die?' Jimmy asked.

'You're going to a better place' Tony sighed, looked at the ground sadly and pretended to wipe away a tear.

Jimmy gulped.

Abby was just standing there, thinking of all the painful ways to kill Gibbs.

Ducky patted Jimmy on the back. 'Good luck Mr Palmer' He whispered.

Jimmy's face was almost green. McGee couldn't help but laugh.

Ziva gave Jimmy her gun.

'Just in case' She said and headed North with Tony by her side or further steps behind her.

Cate gave her gun to Gibbs and she followed McGee South.

'Hmph' Abby said and stomped off West.

'Wait up' Jimmy said, running after her.

'Catch up' Abby growled.

Gibbs watched as everyone disappeared from view.


	8. Thoughts and fears combined

_Authors Notes: So so so so Sorry for not updating sooner! If I could explain why then you'll be reading this author's note for all eternity! Just keep in mind that I am back!! Not in black, but I am back:P tee-hee just wanted to say that…anyway, on with Chapter 8 and more to come…_

* * *

**Chapter 8 Thoughts and fears combined **

'Come on Tony … you're taking forever' Ziva said and stopped again.

'I hate long walks uphill Ziva' Tony said and caught up to her.

'I noticed' She said.

'Kate was nice … she let me have a break'

'You don't need a break … you need to get moving' Ziva said and started walking again.

'No' Tony said and stopped.

'Tony!' Ziva said.

'They're my legs Ziva … you could piggyback me' Tony offered.

'No' Ziva replied.

'Then leave me alone'

'Fine' Ziva said and walked away.

'Fine' Tony said and got up.

'Where are you going?'

'Back to camp … you're welcome to join me Ziva' Tony said and walked back to the campsite.

'No thanks' She said and walked in the opposite direction. Tony shrugged and kept walking. After Tony disappeared from sight. Ziva rethought her decision and raced after him.

Meanwhile …

'Since you have a gun Jimmy … can you please shoot me?' Abby asked.

'What? Why?' He asked her frantically.

'I hate all this walking' Abby complained.

'So do I' Jimmy said.

'Then can we please go back?' Abby begged.

'I don't know Abby … Gibbs …'

'Oh for once in your life Jimmy! Think of yourself and not what others will think!'

'I …'

'You nothing … I'm going back' Abby said.

'Fine' Jimmy said and they headed back to camp.

While Ziva, Tony, Jimmy and Abby were on their way back to the campsite … McGee and Kate entered Cabin 1.

'How long do you think it'll take for them to get back?' Kate smiled.

'I dunno … depends how long it'll take for Abby or Tony to collapse' McGee smiled.

Kate got out her diary again and continued to write in it.

'Kate?'

'Yeah?' She looked up.

'Do you think I should make a move?'

'Make a move on what exactly?' Kate asked.

'Abby … I really like her' McGee said and blushed.

'Yeah … I kinda figured that … you won't know if you don't try McGee'

'But …'

'If you have a fear of rejection … well then … why ask?' Kate answered before McGee could finish his sentence.

'Do you think she likes me Kate?'

'Sure … but thinking about making a move is different to actually making the move McGee'

'Move on what?' Abby asked as she came into the cabin.

'Ah …' McGee stumbled.

'Abby? What have you done to Jimmy?' Kate asked.

'Why do ya wanna know Kate?' Abby smiled innocently.

'You're back early and he's convinced that he'll die if he come back early … how'd you make him follow?'

'I walked off' She answered.

'Like I did to Ziva' Tony said as he came into the cabin as well.

Kate smiled.

'She's with Jimmy … complaining about us Abby' Tony said seriously.

'I'll show her complaining' Abby said and left with McGee behind her.

'That was too easy' Tony said and sat next to Kate.

'Tony … I don't know about this … I mean really … I …'

Tony looked at her like a lost puppy.

'Tony … that won't work … I … oh why do I bother?'

'Cuz you know I'm right?' Tony smiled.

'You wish' Kate smiled back.

Tony kissed her gently on her lips, she soon responded and within minutes they were pashing … again…

'What would Gibbs think?' Kate asked when they parted.

'I think it would be a good Idea to fire you both if I don't get some explanation' Gibbs said from the doorway.

'BUSTED!!' Abby screamed from behind Gibbs.

'Abby!!' Gibbs yelled. 'That was my ear!'

'Oops … sorry Gibbs' Abby tried not to laugh. 'I'll just ah … go and find McGee'

'You do that Abby' Gibbs said.

'I am' Abby said and left.

Gibbs turned back to Kate and Tony.

'When did this start?' He asked.

'Um … sometime ago boss' Tony answered bravely.

'Lack of females Dinozzo?'

'No boss … those females were just a fling … Kate's the real deal'

'I'm sure she is … please tell me you haven't had sex'

'Gibbs!' Kate yelled.

'Just checking' He said and left.

'That's it?' Tony asked.

'No … he'll make us pay later' Kate sighed and rested her head on Tony's shoulder.

'You know … about the sex …'

'Don't even think about it Dinozzo' Kate said and lay down.

'I'm thinking about it Kate … but you're right …Abby will do everything possible to catch us in action' Tony said and lay down next to her. He kissed her on the nose and tried to get some more sleep. She snuggled up to him and did the same. In a few minutes, they were both fast to sleep …

Tony awoke a few hours later to find himself in total darkness. None of the cabin lights were on and the place was silent. Kate was not beside him either. He was all alone in cabin 1. Tony got up and peeked outside. There was neither a campfire nor a light coming from Gibbs's cabin. It was like he was the only person there. Tony crept out of the cabin with a flashlight and his gun.

'Anyone here?' He called out.

'Yeah' a voice said behind him.

Tony turned around and jumped in surprise, causing him to drop his torch.

'Who … who are you? Hey, I've seen you before …' Tony tried to remember where he'd seen this man.

'Yes we've met before agent Dinozzo … hehehe' the man laughed. He was creepy, not to mention the dirt the covered him from head to toe, and the smell … ergh!

The man pulled out a knife that was already covered in blood.

'Remember something you called friends?' The man laughed and pointed to the blood-covered knife.

'You didn't …' Tony gasped.

'I did … but don't worry … you're next hehehe'

'TONY!' Abby's voice echoed in his brain. He jerked awake and ran to the bathroom to wash his face as it was covered in sweat and felt really hot, he also felt slightly sick.

'You okay?' Abby asked from the doorway.

'Yeah … just a dream … ah nightmare … where's everyone else?' He gasped.

'Outside gossiping about your screaming' Abby sighed.

'Why are you in here then … not out there?' Tony dried his face with his towel.

'Your screaming was irritating' Abby grumbled.

'How much longer are we going to be at camp for?'

'That bad huh … um I don't know, non of us do … we have to wait for Jenny's orders to return to our beloved jobs' Abby frowned.

'If she even wants us back, maybe this is just some big plan of hers to get rid of us all at once' Tony grumbled and went back to his bed, that was now covered in sweat.

'So … you gonna tell me abut this nightmare of yours?' Abby asked curiously.

'Nope' Tony said and went to join the others. Abby stopped him.

'Can I ask you a favour?' She whispered and glared at him. The whisper meant it was to be secret and the glare means he doesn't really have a choice.

'What do you have in mind Abs?'

'I want to know if Ducky's story is true or if –for once- he made it up for the sheer enjoyment of our reactions'

'Oh gawd … and how do you plan on proving it?' Tony asked fearfully.

'I want to open an investigation when we get back to NCIS'

'Okay … um … where do I come in?' Tony asked.

'You have to remind me' Abby smiled.

'Oh, is that all … sure'

'Yay' Abby hugged him and ran out of the cabin.

Tony thought that perhaps they shouldn't wait … he had a plan, but it would involve him gaining a great deal of trust and courage. Tony smiled to himself, he knew just who to choose … tonight was going to be one of the biggest nights at camp and the most interesting … but what Tony didn't know … it was also going to be one of the most regretted nights of his life … however long that may be …


	9. The Big Hunt

**Authors Notes: So so so sorry this took so long!! I have been sooo busy and depressed at times so it has taken me awhile to get back to fanfiction. But I am back now so i should be able to updated every fanfic on here more often and get back to working on my NCIS, Smallville and other fanfics, as well as working on my new Roswell fanfics...**

**I hope you enjoy this newfound updating motivation, it was my fans/reviewers support that I was able to get back to posting fanfics so thankyou all!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 The big hunt**

'No'

'Aw come on Abby … please?' Tony begged.

'No'

'I'll give you more Caf-Pow then you can dream of?'

'No' Abby said again, not giving in.

'I'll buy you anything you want … when we get out of here'

'If we ever do Tony … and no'

'Abby! Please?' Tony begged for the thousandth time.

'No' Abby said and turned her back to him again.

'Abby please … please Abby please'

'Tony please … no Tony no Tony NO!' Abby screamed.

'No what?' Kate asked and came into the bathroom as well.

'Abby won't share her box of chocolates that McGeek gave her' Tony said like a lost puppy.

'It's her box' Kate shrugged.

'Her incredibly large box that she surly can't eat on her own' Tony smiled innocently.

'You're right' Abby sighed.

'Yay!' Tony cheered and reached for the box but Abby pulled it away.

'I should share them with McGee' Abby went to find McGee.

'But … me?' Tony complained and felt left out.

'Aw poor puppy' Kate sighed and rubbed Tony's back.

'She … chocolates…' Tony sulked.

'Hey, it's should be a good thing … seeing what you eat. One less unhealthy thing will do you good' Kate smiled.

'So you keep saying' Tony grumbled and followed Abby in hope she'd changed her mind.

Kate brushed her hair in front of the mirror and sighed, she was still undecided if she likes camp or not…sure it brought her and Tony together but they haven't been out places together yet or anything, but then again when she gets back to work it'll be all about work and could she and Tony last?

Ziva was outside eating the breakfast that Gibbs had cooked and Jimmy was as well once Ziva had convinced him Gibbs was not trying to poison them.

She finished and got out her knife to keep it sharpen and clean.

Gibbs was still cooking everyone breakfast, which Kate came over to enjoy.

Their driver was also headed out of the main cabin for breakfast.

Abby and McGee were eating her box of chocolates nearby while Tony had gone over to speak to Ducky.

'So Ducky…that story you told the other night, it's completely true right?' Tony tried to verify.

'Are you accusing me of lying?' Ducky asked in an offended tone.

'N-no of course not Ducky'

'Yes you are' Ducky frowned and pointed to him. 'Now why would I make up something like that?'

'To scare us?' Tony suggested, which was his theory.

'If I wanted to scare you, there are many other stories I could have told' He said and headed to breakfast.

'What are you doing?' Jimmy asked as he came over to him.

'Ah Jimmy!' Tony said and put an arm around him. 'Now listen here boy, this is a very important question…has Ducky ever made up a story before…ever?'

'I ah…I'm not sure, why?' Jimmy asked, slightly alarmed by the friendliness he's received by most of his team mates since arriving at camp.

'Well, I suspect he made up the story he told us about when he was here last…you know that one?' Tony asked and Jimmy nodded. 'I am trying to figure out if it's real or not'

'Okay, can I help?' Jimmy asked.

'Ah, well I need someone who is determined, trustworthy and willing to take big risks…you one of those people?' Tony asked doubtfully but was willing to give him a chance.

'I guess so' Jimmy replied.

'You guess so...well I also need someone who is _sure_ of what they say' Tony added.

'I will help in every way you need me to as long as it doesn't get anyone killed' Jimmy said truthfully.

'Great!' Tony said and pat his back. 'Now listen carefully, every time I say Werewolf…it means we're holding a meeting okay?' Tony whispered.

'You also might want to work on your security' Ziva whispered in his ear and moved back as he spun around in alarm.

'Where'd you come from?' Tony asked and tried to catch his breath.

Ziva pointed. 'Over there' She said smartly. 'So mind if I help?'

'Help what?' Tony asked.

'Did I mention I have been standing here nearly the whole time?' Ziva sighed.

'Okay, but we need to try and keep our numbers limited' Tony agreed.

'Well I'm not going to ask Gibbs to help' Ziva rolled her eyes. 'So werewolf being the lock word for meeting?' She asked.

'Key word' Jimmy whispered to correct her as Tony tried to work out what she'd said.

'Key word then' Ziva sighed and Tony nodded in agreement.

'And where are these meetings going to take place?'

Tony looked around and shrugged. 'Our cabin I guess'

'How you became an NCIS agent is beyond me' Ziva rolled her eyes and walked away.

'So ah…how exactly are we going to find out if the story is real or not?' Jimmy whispered to Tony.

'I'm working on it' he said in a –I have no idea- tone.

'What are they talking about?' Abby asked McGee like he had all the answers.

'Huh? How should I know? I can't hear them' Tim sighed.

'I want to know'

'Well, then…ask them' he shrugged.

Abby got up and walked over to Jimmy with a smile. 'Hey Jimmy, Whatcha talking about?'

'Ah…'

'Nothing' Tony told her and grabbed Jimmy's arm and led him back to the cabin. Kate walked past and headed over to Gibbs.

'Do you know how much longer we'll be here for?' she asked him and he just looked at her. 'I mean it has been awhile and…'

'Yeah, it has' he replied but didn't answer her question.

'Do you think Jenny forgot about us?'

'Nah' Gibbs said with a rare smile and walked back to his cabin.

'You know exactly how long we'll be here for don't you?' She called after him and sat down angrily.

* * *

Later that night they were all just sitting around the campfire when Tony suddenly got up.

'Well I'm off to bed, before a _werewolf _comes and eats me' he said and walked to the cabin with Jimmy following.

'Do they usually go to bed at the same time?' Abby wondered, watching the boys entering their cabin.

Ziva sighed and ran after them.

'Abby's eyes slowly went form confused to glare. 'They're up to something' she grabbed McGee's arm and crept up to the cabin window.

'Abby!' Kate hissed and raced after her before she did something that was likely going to get them all killed.

Gibbs, Ducky and their driver Max just laughed at the group.

'No good with secret are they?' Max shook his head and got up. 'Well I'm off to bed, night'

'Night' Gibbs replied and smiled. 'You really got them Duck'

'They should work on their techniques a little better, otherwise a werewolf just might get them' Ducky said in amusement.

'Okay, so at midnight we're going to go and look for a body' Tony whispered to Ziva and Jimmy.

'A body?' Ziva asked in utmost confusion.

'Because, Ducky said a body appeared when the next camper was due to be killed…so if we looked every night…'

'This is ridiculous' Ziva sighed.

'You have a better plan?' Jimmy asked her and she sighed again.

'It'll be dark and we'll have no chance of finding a body in the middle of nowhere' Ziva reasoned, as she was sure Jimmy would freak out and Tony would complain, it was pointless.

Nevertheless, they did wait until everyone was asleep, then they grabbed coats and flashlights and crept from their cabin at 10:30pm.

'Ready?' Tony asked and received a nod from them both. 'Good, let's go' They soon disappeared into the bushes.

Abby, Kate and McGee got up and looked at each other.

'They're on the move!' Abby declared and grabbed a flashlight. 'Time to find out what they're up to' She said and the trio followed them…

* * *

'Snake!' Jimmy yelped and moved his foot. Ziva shined her flashlight on a dead vine lying on the ground and rolled her eyes.

''Or not' He sighed in embarrassment.

'Sh!' Ziva said suddenly and stopped. 'We're being followed'

'I don't hear anything, are you sure?' Tony asked in a whisper and listened.

Ziva shined her flashlight behind them and there stood Abby, McGee and Kate…looking busted.

'What are you doing here?' Tony asked them.

'You're up to something' Abby told them in a mater-of-factly-tone.

'What are you doing exactly? Trying to get lost?' Kate asked Tony and came over to him.

'Investigating' he replied. 'It's what we do'

'We want to get to the bottom of Ducky's story' Ziva told them. 'And now I guess we're all trying to'

'Lead the way' McGee told her and she gladly did.

Ziva was good at these kind of things and since no one knew where they were, they were just so glad she was good at finding things because otherwise…they have no way back to camp.

* * *

An hour later…

'This is stupid, we have to go back' Kate complained as she held Tony' jacket closer around her.

'Maybe we could try again tomorrow' Abby added and Ziva shrugged.

'Good idea' she said and turned around then stopped. 'Do you hear something?'

Tony nodded and moved his flashlight around. Maybe it was just paranoia, but he could have sworn he'd heard footsteps, and they weren't theirs.

There was sudden movement in the bushes nearby, Ziva grabbed her knife out from her boot and held it up as a weapon.

'I want to go back now' Abby demanded and grabbed McGee.

There was silence once more and the NCIS team were at the point of wanting to run back to their cabins. But the agents instincts got the better of them and they felt the need to find out what that sound was so they arranged a search on the area. Tony with Jimmy and McGee, Abby and Kate, Ziva worked alone.

'Jimmy, just breathe okay?' Tony told him and he nodded. 'Good, now take this' he handed him his gun. 'Do not shoot unless you know whom you're shooting at, I like my friends alive' he warned him. 'You got yours Probie?'

'Yeah' McGee nodded and got out his gun.

'Good, give it'

'What?'

'I said, give it…I'm not getting killed'

McGee rolled his eyes and handed it to him. a) He wasn't going to wrestle for it and b) he trusted Tony's aim more than his own.

Ziva had given Abby her gun since she chose to use her knife, so Abby was pointing it at anything that moved or breathed.

Kate was crouched down, examining the ground for footprints that weren't theirs and anything else that was potentially useful.

'Okay, I'm starting to think that maybe it was just Bambi' Tony sighed and glanced at Kate's agreeing expression.

'Yeah, what do you think Ziva?' Kate asked but noticed Ziva wasn't in sight.

'You think Ducky's story was made up?' McGee asked the group.

'It's real' Ziva said as she came into view, her hand covered in blood. 'It couldn't be more real'

She led them to the bushes nearby and pointed.

Lying on the ground was a man, covered in blood and very much dead. In fact, he looked like he's been killed within the last few…hours…

'Wait a second…isn't that…' Abby asked the group and Ziva nodded.

'Yeah, it's Max and there's more, he was shot'

* * *

**Authors notes: Okay I can't promise it'll be updated within the week cuz i need to find my plot information and stuff :P But should be soon...assuming people still want to read it that is.**

**Also, my other NCIS fic 'Hotel of...what?' will be updated when I can, there are some issues involving that one.**

**Thankyou for those that stood by me and I hope you can all forgive my update lateness.**

**-Mel**


	10. Very Lost

**Authors thank-yous: I would like to thank the following people for reviewing and I'm glad you're still interested enough to read and review!: **special agent Ali, shirik, super-em, Jenny and Kap0w! You guys got me writing more and thankyou Kap0w for giving me an idea that got me finishing this chappy tonight!

**

* * *

**

'Oh poor Max!' Abby said sadly. 'Are you sure he's really dead?'

'Does he look dead to you?' Tony asked her and looked around. 'We have to tell Gibbs'

'Yeah and how exactly do you intent on doing that?' Kate asked him as their phones were well out of range, it was pitch black and they had no idea what direction they'd come from.

'Easy, Ziva knows where we are' Tony smiled and looked at Ziva.

'What?' she asked him.

'You've been keeping track of where we've been going…right?'

'No, I thought you were' Ziva said honestly.

'But I thought you were' Tony replied, now getting more tense.

'This is not good' McGee said and looked around as well.

'Ya think?' Tony snapped at him and checked his phones service again…still nothing.

'Okay…so we just remain calm and in control' Jimmy said, taking a deep breath and looked around for footstep that were theirs. 'Ahh! SNAKE!' He screamed and ran behind the group, as far from the snake as possible.

The others moved away as well, but Ziva aimed her knife at it, getting it right in the head.

'And you catch criminals for a living?' she sighed at the others.

'Thankyou' Jimmy sighed in relief and jumped again as he heard something. 'Did you hear that?'

The group fell silent and listened…silence.

Ziva retrieved her knife and started to clean it with a cloth she carried around for these kind of jobs. 'Okay so we are utterly lost, stuck here with a dead man and convinced we're being watched by his murderer…great start…what now?' Ziva asked Tony.

'Huh? Why are you asking me?'

'You're senior agent' McGee reminded him.

'Which you feel the need to remind us of every day' Abby smiled in agreement.

Kate sat down and sighed. 'Okay, I care about Tony very much…but since he was the one to get us lost in the first place…I doubt his luck works the other way'

'I did not get us lost' He defended himself. 'Ziva was the one who-'

'Yeah, you did' Kate told him.

'No I didn't'

'You did!'

'Did not!' he retaliated.

'Did too!'

'Did not!'

'YOU DID!'

'Okay, okay…break it up!' Ziva yelled over them and got in between them. 'I thought your newfound relationship meant you'd stop this childish arguing…apparently not'

'What do we do?' McGee asked everyone.

Everyone then started talking at once and firing out ideas, but it was jumbled and no one was making sense.

Abby then suddenly screamed and they quickly shut up and looked around in panic.

'What is it?' McGee asked her looking for any sign of danger.

'Nothing, just trying to shut you lot up…we're getting no where. I say we fire a shot into the air and hope Gibbs hears it and comes to our rescue' she smiled, proud to get her opinion heard.

'Good idea' Kate said.

'And if it doesn't work?' Ziva asked Abby.

'Then we all lay down and die…quietly' she answers with a firm nod.

Tony raised the gun he'd taken from McGee into the air and fired twice.

* * *

Back at the campsite… 

Gibbs awoke to the sounds of gunfire and bolted out of bed. He saw Ducky was still sleeping, but Max was gone. Gibbs and Ducky had wanted to scare the agents, but Max was by no means part of the plan and if he was missing…

Gibbs grabbed his coat and gun. He left the cabin and went into the other. Right to his fears, all the beds were empty; in fact the cabin was bare.

'Oh crap' Gibbs cursed under his breath and didn't like the idea of leaving Ducky alone, nor of going out into open bush at 2am in the morning to search for them. If the whole group wasn't here…then they would have gone willingly as they aren't exactly a small group and he depended on them to use what brains they have to at least go armed.

'Something wrong Jethro?' Ducky yawned when he awoke to Gibbs going through his staff in a hurry, making a lot of noise.

'Did you hear the gunshots? And the others are missing'

'Oh dear' Ducky said. 'Max as well? That's odd' he observed.

'Did you see him leave or hear something?' Gibbs interrogated Ducky as he pulled out his cell phone from the jar he'd "trapped" it in.

'No, not at all…oh wait a second…he did get up awhile ago, said something about needing fresh air…you think he's gone with the others?'

Gibbs didn't answer, but started dialling…

* * *

Over 20 000 miles away, In Washington DC… 

Jenny groaned to the sounds of her cell ringing…why would someone call her cell at 2:30 in the morning?

'Sheppard' she mumbled.

'Jen, we have a situation' Gibbs urgent voice said and she knew it wasn't about Abby's Caf-Pow because of that tone. She said up; now fully alert.

'What kind of situation?' she questioned.

'The entire team and our driver Max have disappeared, Ducky and I are the only ones still on site. There were also two shots fired from a distance a short while ago' Gibbs reported as Jenny grabbed her dressing gown.

'I'll send emergency back-up by helicopter' Jenny told him and hung up.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the middle of nowhere… 

The stranded group were sitting a few metres away from the body as they had zero intention of staying too close but also didn't want to lose Max's body for when Gibbs "came to rescue them"

'So how long do you think it'll take?' Jimmy asked, unaware that it was more a reassurance thing and that it was very likely Gibbs would not be coming to rescue them at all.

Ziva looked at him and sighed, he was one of the only ones that didn't realise they had no real hope until morning.

Kate was leaning against Tony, getting her hair stroked and Abby was sound asleep against McGee.

'How that girl is able to sleep is beyond me' Ziva shook her head but noticed the others nodded off as well. She turned to Jimmy and knew he had no intention of going to sleep anytime soon.

'Don't worry Jimmy, I'll keep you safe from snakes…get some rest' she told him, not feeling the slightest tired.

'You sure?' he asked her and yawned.

'Yeah' she nodded and checked the others were asleep. 'Here, use me as a pillow' she told him and laid his head down on her lap.

Jimmy soon fell asleep while Ziva kept guard over her whole team.

* * *

A few hours later and everyone was awoken by a sudden sound, the sound of something being dragged across the ground. No one moved from where they were in order to not attract any attention. Ziva slowly moved her head to the direction of Max's body. From where they were they were able to see his feet, but now they were gone. 

'The body!' Ziva said. Jimmy sat up and she raced over to where the body was with her gun that Abby had given back to her. Tony and Kate soon followed, leaving McGee with Abby and Jimmy.

'He's gone…just like that' Ziva said, staring down at the bloodied trail on the ground, but Max's body was gone. 'But no one could have dragged it that fast.

A shot came out of nowhere and everyone jumped. Ziva went over to Jimmy while McGee stayed close to Abby. Kate and Tony were in full offence mode and stood back-to-back, ready to shoot.

They were suddenly bathed in light. Looking up they saw a helicopter above them that was attempting to land in a nearby clearance.

'Over here!' Abby was screaming and Jenny seen appeared.

'Are you all okay?' she asked them in alarm when she saw the blood on the ground.

'Yeah, Max is dead…but someone just took his body while we were sleeping' Kate said and while the others talked she noticed a figure not to far away, aiming a gun at Tony.

'Freeze!' She yelled and held her gun in the direction, everyone turned to her and Tony pointed his gun towards the figure as well. The figure waved and ran.

'Oh no you don't' Ziva frowned and ran after him, followed by Kate, Tony and McGee…

'No!' Jenny tried to stop them but no luck; they were gone from sight. 'Find them!' she snapped at the back-up team. 'The rest of you, in the helicopter…now!'

As the sun began to rise, giving light to the new day…the back-up team had searched everywhere and was aided with many more helicopters…but no luck. Tony, Kate, McGee and Ziva were well and truly missing…

* * *

**Authors notes: Yeah not my best of chapters, but that's just my opinion...what do you think? I am sure I know where this fic is going but I am welcoming all ideas you could possibly give, any at all! Anything you'd like to see...maybe not the next chappy but possinble at some point. If I don't get enough ideas or motivation I am sorry but I actually plan on ending it next chapter or the one after, so yeah it'll be my reviewers to keep this going if they want it to. (reasons for this iz cuz I've lost my plot paper and stupid computer delected my other copy...so I have thought up a new ending, but it will be real soon if i don't get enough idea flow to keep it worth reading, it doesn't take much to keep it going, but I do need to know people want it to continue and what they would like to see).**

**Anyways, hope ya liked this chapter :)**


	11. Readers, please be informed

Camping trip final notice

Camping trip final notice

Hey Readers, me again…

Um, unfortunately I am unable to continue this story for many reasons and it would take me ages to explain…but I'm not just ditching any of you so you'll be glad to know that since losing my data I have been working on an idea similar (possibly even better) to this one. This one was about a camping trip that goes a little wrong…but the one I've come up with is much more planned, structured and I think it will appeal to those that have found this story enjoyable.

I called it "Holidays" and it has all the characters that this story does (except Jimmy and Ducky are either hardly mentioned or not in it til later). Basically the team is trying to track down a pair of superb killers in which Ziva has become "slightly" obsessed with catching. The team realizes that their only true lead is that they're hiding out in a Family Adventure National Park so they have to go undercover as a family in order to find them. Of course, it's not going to be simple so they'll be partaking in family activities, sleeping in cabins and the best part- Tony and Kate have to pull of the act of being married! Abby is also along for the ride and everything.

Enough said here, but if you're interested then you'll be glad to know I just submitted it and am already writing chapter 10!

Once again, I'm so sorry that this fiction failed as I really enjoyed writing it and the feedbacks I was getting, but it's run it's course now and we've got to make the best of the situation. In my honest opinion, my new fic based on this storyline is much better than this one and I hope you'll all check it out because if you like this story…you'll love "Holidays"!

Here's the link: **/s/4569324/1/Holidays**


End file.
